


Valentine

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: A lil valentine's day fic I wrote
Relationships: David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: there are little kids there, some cursing at the end, brief bit talking about physical attraction but its like less than a sentence

Kath’s second grade class loved Tuesdays, because Tuesday was library day. She hardly had to coax them before they were in a neat line, holding their books to return. “Alright, off we go!” Katherine announced, and the kids walked as quickly as they could without being told off.

Katherine also loved Tuesdays, albeit for a different reason. That reason was the librarian, Mr. Jacobs. Until she had first seen him, she had thought hot librarians were made up for bad halloween costumes, but Davey proved her wrong. Not only was he handsome, he was also understanding and patient with every kid who came to his library.

Katherine waved at him as the class entered the library. “Good morning!” he said, grinning that blinding smile of his. Katherine could feel her face heating up, but ignored it as best she could.

“Good morning,” she replied. She wanted to say more, but couldn’t muster up the courage before one of the kids called Davey for help.

“Mr Jacobs, am I allowed to check out this book?” she asked, shoving a worn goosebumps book in his face.

“You can check out any book you want,” Davey said.

The girl hugged her book close. “My mom says I’m not allowed. She says it’s too scary.”

Davey knelt down next to her. “It might be scary, yeah. But that doesn’t mean you can’t try to read it. Do you want to pick out a less scary book in. Case you don’t like this one?” The girl nodded, grinning as she rushed to find another book.

Katherine leaned against the counter, watching as Davey checked out the books for the kids. He paused to push his glasses up his nose, and Katherine almost sighed out loud. She’d known Davey for ages, and he seemed to get prettier every day.

“Ms. Plumber?” A kid tugged her skirt. “It’s time to go. We’re all done.”

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Katherine quickly composed herself. “What do we say to Mr. Jacobs?”

“Thank you, Mr. Jacobs,” the students chorused. He waved at Katherine as she organized the kids into a line and guided them out. Katherine blushed.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

A few weeks later, February 14th came. For a class of 8 year olds, that meant two things: glitter and candy. Needless to say, Katherine had a headache by the time the class had gotten to making valentines. Just when she thought the day couldn’t get any more stressful, one of the kids tapped her on the arm.

“Ms. Plumber, you like Mr. Jacobs, right?”

Katherine yelped. “He’s… my friend, yes.”

“Yeah, but do you LIKE like him?”

“She does!” one of the other kids yelled. “Every time we go to the library she looks at him like this!” He leaned against Katherine’s desk and pouted dramatically.

“I do not!” Katherine protested.

“Do too!”

“Do not!” She’d been spending too much time around 8 year olds, apparently.

“You should make him a valentine’s day card!” a girl shouted. “Come on!” She tugged Katherine by the sleeve towards the craft table.

Katherine looked at the clock. She didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, and the kids all seemed so excited. “Okay,” she said. “Why don’t you show me how?”

Half an hour later, Katherine walked into the library with the entire class in tow. Davey looked up, his brows knitting.

“Hello,” he said. “It’s not Tuesday.”

“I know,” Katherine said. “But the kids made me make you a valentine.” She handed him the glittery, pink, still slightly sticky card.

“Oh!” Davey said. He took the card, wincing slightly at the texture. “Thank you so much!” He said, more to thee students than to Katherine. She suddenly felt very stupid for writing her number inside.

“Well, happy valentine’s day,” she said awkwardly, and left.

That night, Katherine watched shitty rom coms. She never watched shitty rom coms, but she was sad, okay? It was obvious Davey thought she was a joke. She wished she’d never gonna long with that stupid-

Her phone buzzed. Katherine picked it up and gasped.

“It’s a little late for today, but are you free this weekend? - Davey” was displayed on the screen. Katherine blinked in shock. He’d texted her? And Davey wouldn’t text her for no reason. She giggled a little. He’d liked the card!

“Of course,” she replied.

About a year later, Katherine was bringing another group of students to the library when one of them grabbed her arm.

“Ms. Plumber, are you gonna marry Mr. Jacobs?”


End file.
